vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Juno
"Hello Alexander, its been a long time" "Yes it has Juno, how is your search for your precious Lucius. You are wasting your time you know, he chose his fate when he betrayed us and took our father. Me and my family will make sure he is never freed, so I suggest you stop your little quest and let go of him. I don't want to kill you, so I suggest you leave before I do." "This isn't about Aldric, not really, I know i hurt you deeply and im so sorry for that. I also know Lucius and I know in my heart he must have had a good reason for what he did to Aldric, he loves his family more than anything. I will never stop looking for him Alex, he doesnt deserve this suffering placed upon him. Just so you know Alex, my feelings for you were real." Juno and Alexander. Juno is a Vampire who was turned by the Ancient Vampire named Lucius. Juno is in love with Luciuse and asked him to turn her so they could be together for eternity. Juno has spent thousands of years searching for Lucius and to free him. History Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Juno is far more stronger than normal vampires, hybrids, werewolves and humans. Despite being older, Juno is not quite as strong as Original Vampires. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Juno has the ability to switch off her humanity. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Super Durability' - Being turned by an Ancient, they can take far more trauma than any normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without much discomfort or injury. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Day Walking' - Juno has the ability to walk in the daylight. Weaknesses *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing Juno's heart will result in death. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of Juno will result in death. *'The Cure' - If Juno takes the cure, she would lose her immortality *'Magic' - A witch channelling enough power could kill Juno. Category:Vampire Category:Supernaturals Category:Bazri Category:Undead Category:Witch